onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shakuyaku
Shakky x Rayleigh reason Do you know what Ussop Gallery Pirates is? If you don't, just look it up in the wiki and you'll probably find it. Anyhow, I was flipping through Volume 61 which I got recently, and I saw an Usopp Gallery Pirates section and so I just read the comments by "Usopp" (a.k.a. Oda) on the fanart people sent to "him". You know, like "Great" or "Ewww" or "How'd you do that?!" or "Grand Prize" or whatever. Well, there's this piece of art submitted by a fan with Shakky and Rayleigh on it, and I just realized that the short comment by "Usopp" says "A cool married couple". (カッコイイ夫婦♡). カッコイイ means cool, and 夫婦 means married couple, so I figured Oda was hinting us all along. It was on Volume 61 page 77. 23:15, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I guess it's a bit unnecessary to reply to this now but I might as well. Although Oda gave his comment on that it doesn't necessarely feel canon. Even though for what they say it seems they live together at the bar it is unspecified if they are actually in a relationship at all, and until the manga says it we're leaving it out. You know it's not the first time Oda says something regarding the series that it isn't true. He has said tons of things like "I don't kill characters off" "I don't want to include love in One Piece" "I don't include deep messages in One Piece" so whatever he says isn't really accurate Grievous67 (talk) 09:09, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Oh wait shit nevermind ooooooooooooops XD read the actual update. But yeah exactly they did say that they lived together but I didn't understand it meant that. Ok well then congrats Shakky and Rayleigh! Sorry for this XD Grievous67 (talk) 09:13, August 3, 2015 (UTC) The citations for their married status aren't showing up correctly. That's probably why someone tried to revert it. Rayfire (talk) 05:03, August 11, 2015 (UTC) thanks. fixed 04:36, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Actually looking back at my edits I think it was me who added the citation to the married status (and the one who in both pages stated them as husband and wife) but I screwed up somewhere in the code, I'm very sorry. Thank you for fixing it :)! Grievous67 (talk) 11:03, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Kuja Is shakki from the kuja tribe? the name of a flower? having connections with the kuja. 17:06, January 17, 2014 (UTC) No. 17:08, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Shakky's age So when she is first introduced she says she quit being a pirate 40 years ago, so should we put in her age over 40 years? Like how Keimi is under 30 because her tail hasn't split yet Grievous67 (talk) 13:34, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Shayleigh again Nvm, Mizu just pointed out that Shakuyaku called Rayleigh "uchi no hito" (person of my household) at the end of episode 392 so I guess their relationship is canon. 21:39, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Found the chapter, it's 498. Time to change stuff. 21:41, June 8, 2015 (UTC) It seems a bit out of the blue tbh, but anyway instead of flat out calling them married everywhere can we just make a relationship section (it's missing anyway) where we explain in detail their relationship and how we concluded they are married? Other then what you said, which we need to explain, there is also the thing about the UGP of volume 61 where Oda commented a draw of them calling "a cute married people" (I think this is missing in both pages). Also the present reference is empty. Okay. Here's my point on the matter. We can't explicitly tell the readers they are a married couple, though yeah, Jopie has a point about "Uchi no Hito" or person of my household thingy. I can suggest this relationship to be "presumed" and maybe.. include this in the speculations article. I'd like to understand the "degree of certainty" of the fact they are married. I think I understand what jopie said and that's enough for me to consider them a couple, however I think we should state (and explain) it only in the specific section for now. After all, isn't it possible that she using as figure as speech? For example someone can call someone else "dear" or "honey" but that doesn't guarantee 100% they are a couple (in specific situations). This is one of my doubts, but mostly I find this information very subtle hence why I think we should just explain things in its own section for now. If there's no ambiguity in the "person of my household" thing, then there's no reason for us to be conservative about this. 13:22, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Shakuyaku calls Rayleigh ウチの人 ("uchi no hito"- lit. person of my household) on the last page of chapter 498 in volume 51. I've researched online and even asked native Japanese speakers for confirmation just in case (since I'm born and raised Japanese-American), and both clearly state that you would NOT call someone "uchi no hito" unless you were specifically referring to him as your husband. There's really no other meaning to it. Though there is a slight chance of Shakky jokingly referring to Rayleigh as her husband or calling him her "family" because they've known each other for so long, these possibilities can be eliminated by taking a look at the multiple occasions in which Oda himself has made it 100% clear that these two are in fact, a married couple. Here are 3 instances I could find: *UGP Volume 57 Page 211: comment on a work of fanart featuring the two- 熟年夫婦のこの雰囲気！(lit. The ambiance of this mature married couple!) *UGP Volume 61 Page 77: comment on a work of fanart featuring the two- カッコイイ夫婦♡ (lit. A cool married couple ♡) *UGP Volume 74 Page 226: comment on a work of fanart featuring the two- よそ見してると妻のいたずら。レイリー＆シャッキー。(trans. Getting distracted = incoming wife's prank. Rayleigh & Shakky.) Oda chooses the featured artwork for UGP and writes the comments for them himself, and I doubt he would straight up call these two husband and wife not once or twice, but three times if he didn't mean for it to be canon. Databook Blue Deep lists the two as friends, but it's not like married couples can't also be friends, and the databooks (especially this particular one) have fucked up countless times already, so I wouldn't take it too seriously. We also use manga/whatever Oda says over databook as a source anyway. 22:42, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Ok that explains it better, thanks. Well... let's just consider them married then, however we should still add the relationship section since it's missing anyway. Yes let's just leave it as that, for now let's simply say they are married. Grievous67 (talk) 11:03, August 12, 2015 (UTC) No objections for over 3 days, I think we can close this Grievous67 (talk) 14:12, August 15, 2015 (UTC) General consensus, removing the AD template. I threw in a makeshift relationship section in her article for now, and guys feel free to add stuff to it. 14:56, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Some no-name fandom user figured that Shakky and Rayleigh aren't married. Is that factual or not?Observer Supreme 14:30, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Nope, just vandalism. JouXIII (talk) 16:15, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Evidence that Shaky and Rayleigh are NOT Married So, I've found several relationship charts that contradict what this wiki says about their relationship. One of the charts is called 346 "Characters Big Relationship Chart" (346 キャラ大相関図 ) and the other is called 388 "Characters Big Relationship Chart" (388 キャラ大相関図). From what I can tell, they come from some book relating to One Piece Film: Gold called "Big One Piece News" (大ワンピース新聞). Here's a link to the official One Piece website mentioning the book and its relationship chart: https://one-piece.com/news/detail/20160606_3861.html. The third piece of evidence I have, I cannot determine the source, but I think it is from a databook (most likely Blue Deep). All three state that Shakky and Rayleigh are friends ("友達" or "友人"). The 346 chart and what appears to be a databook says "友人". The 388 chart says "友達". Neither one of those means husband and wife. And although the text maybe blurry (because I found these pictures online) for the 346 & 388 charts, I can 100% make out that it does not say the kanji for husband and wife ("夫婦"). Here are the links (I cropped these out and had to zoom in, so bear with me on the quality): 346 https://imageshack.com/i/pocIloM6p 388 https://imageshack.com/i/podvghL8p Other https://imageshack.com/i/pmNZ4Hsgp --Nightmare Pirates (talk) 05:00, July 8, 2018 (UTC) By the way, these are the sources I got it from: https://ameblo.jp/m1708988126/image-12152266159-13625037154.html; https://twitter.com/gaburi54ce/status/747786849876250625?lang=bn; and https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePiece/comments/7mnkkc/post_timeskip_relationship_chart_op_tokyo_tower/ --Nightmare Pirates (talk) 05:14, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Update: I have comfirmed that the unknown picture is from the Blue Deep Databook, which means that Oda himslef has established their relationship as friends. https://imageshack.com/i/pobFq86Hp --Nightmare Pirates (talk) 06:31, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Manga trumps databooks. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:00, July 8, 2018 (UTC) It was never directly said in the manga, the wiki just assumed because of some "person of household" talk (which could be interpreted as a joke). Now do you think Oda woulda call them friends in the databook if they were husband and wife. Do you really think that Oda himself would not know the relationship of important characters and make that big of a mistake???.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 18:19, July 8, 2018 (UTC)